


Once Upon a Time in Neverland

by SsadD_l0serS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Magic, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Not exactly Neal Bashing but definitely not Neal friendly, Swan-Jones Family (Once Upon a Time), Time Travel, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsadD_l0serS/pseuds/SsadD_l0serS
Summary: The jones twins Cal and Cas get caught in neverland in the past, and must watch their parents fall in love, while trying to get back to their time and save someone very important to them without changing the timeline.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Original character introductions

Cassidy (Cas) Cleo Jones

Daughter of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. First born twin. Captain of the Jolly Roger. Rebellious in nature, impulsive, and stubborn. Short and lean, shockingly strong. Skilled with swords and duel wielded daggers. seventeen. Skilled magic user.

Wardrobe: Worn Red leather trench coat. Leather waist knife and sword holster with pouch. Heeled platform combat boots.

Callahan (Cal) Liam Jones

Son of Killian Jones and Emma Swan. Second Born twin. Noble, wise, and loyal. Tall, lean and toned build, and very strong. Skilled with guns and swords. Prefers not to fight. seventeen. Doesn’t have magic.

Wardrobe: Black V-Neck, Thick tan jacket, Blue jeans, Tan work boots.

Aliyah (Ali/Leah)

Daughter of Tiana and Prince Naveen. Only child. Kind, loyal, trusting. Tall, athletic build, not very strong. Not well versed in weaponry or fighting. Eighteen. Has unpracticed magic.

Wardrobe: Long white dress, belt and high top converse.

This is a new story. I've never written about OUAT before but I hope my characterizations do them justice.


	2. Parents and siblings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Cas land in an unfamiliar place and have to find a way to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!!

Emma Swan never imagined she’d be kissing a pirate. Even when she was forced into the uncertain world of magic and fairytales. Yet, here she is, having an earth shattering toe curling kiss with _The_ Captain Hook. Of course, he looks a lot different than what she had expected of Captain hook, there is no handle-bar mustache, no terrible perm. No, just silky soft hair and some stubble that feels amazing against her cheek. Jesus Christ she’s kissing Captain Hook. How did she get here? Most importantly, why is she enjoying it?

Before she could fully analyze what exactly was happening there was loud yelling coming from the opposite way of the camp. They pulled away and before Hook could get a word in she spoke up. “This never happened. Okay?”

He gave her that irresistible smirk and uttered three words. “As you wish.”

She started to walk towards the yelling.

As they got closer she could start to distinguish the voices. There was a man and a woman. The first sentence she could fully distinguish was the man.

“You’ve got to be kidding me Cas!”

“You’re an absolute idiot! Thanks to you I now have no idea where we are! Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?”

“Apparently saved you from yourself!”

“Or gotten us both Killed!”

As they approached the pair she noticed they were young, probably still teenagers. They were similar looking but had quite different colorings and very obvious different styles.

“Excuse me what is going on here?” Emma spoke up to alert the pair to their presence.

They both immediately stopped and turned to face her and Hook with alarmed looks on their faces. Before saying anything they looked at each other and turned around and started whispering then almost as quickly as the whispering stopped the shouting started up again.

“Hey! No! You can’t just-“ The boy was yelling at the girl who had her eyes closed and seemed too focused on something to even register the boys cries. “Do not just leave me here! What do you expect me to do!” Then the girl was gone a puff of glittering grey smoke left in her wake. “FUCK!” He ran his fingers through his overgrown blonde hair before starting to pace.

Emma turned to Killian to question what was happening and noticed he was just as confused as she was. “Is he a lost boy?”

“None that I’ve seen before. Plus Pan rarely takes girls, they never stay. Cause problems he believes.”

“So, what just happened?”

“What just happened is my sister just went on a suicide mission and left me here completely unarmed with no clue what to do.” The boy interrupted. “Sorry, that was rude.” He reached out his hand to be shook. “I’m Cal. Pardon my sister’s antics she’s an idiot.”

“That was your sister?” He nodded. “She has magic?”

“First born product of true love. It’s a shitty deal.” He huffed before sitting down on a log that was behind him ‘Sorry, I shouldn’t be cussing. I’m under a lot of stress here.”

At this point the rest of the people in their group had found their way to the area the shouting had come from.

“Care to tell me what all that yelling was about?” Regina asked. Never one for pleasantries.

“This young lad here was just abandoned by his sister.”

“And how do we know he’s not a part of one of Pan’s tricks?”

“We don’t, but his sister has magic and poofed away in front of us and he seems genuinely distressed.”

“And I have never seen this lost boy before.”

“I’m not a lost boy, and I’m not a trick. My sister Cas opened up a portal and I jumped in after her, and now she blames me for ending up here rather than where she wanted to.”

Emma didn’t know if she should believe him. He didn’t seem to be lying, but Pan knows how to deceive people better than anyone.

“We should take him back to camp. If he’s one of Pan’s we can keep an eye on him if he’s not he won’t be left out in the dark.”

“No, it’s okay I should probably just stay here and wait for Cas.”

“Of course not, come on sweetheart.” Mary Margaret started to lead the way back to camp.

-/-

Cal had messed everything up. She had a plan. Go back three months to keep everything from happening. Now she was stuck in a time before she was born having to find the dark one and try and not mess up the timeline. Stupid Cal and his stupid overprotection. She had it handled, now she was lost in one of the few realms she’s yet to traverse. Which was making a tracking spell very difficult with no knowledge of the land and an item she wasn’t even sure had a connection to the man she needed to find.

“You’re new.” Crap. “I don’t like new people on my island. Especially at a time as crucial as this.”

“Don’t worry I want to be here as little as you want me here, Pan.” She turned to see the young teenager in a bold stance.

“See I don’t trust you, and I would prefer to have as few variables on my island to work with.”

“Then help me and my brother off it and we’ll stay out of your hair.”

“I don’t believe it would be very wise of me to send a powerful sorceress towards the dark one, do you.”

Before she had time to register what he meant a lost boy jumped out from the bushes and knocked her out.

-/-

He was fucked. He had no clue how to prove he wasn’t one of pan’s minions without completely altering the timeline which very well could erase his existence. For all he knows simply being here already has. What was Cas thinking. Time travel is incredibly difficult and incredibly hard to predict how could she have been so reckless. No, he knows how. She’s Cas that’s what she does.

“Why would your sister open a portal?” And now he had to lie to his mother just what he needed.

“My sister is impulsive and stubborn once she has an idea she thinks will work she will do everything in her power to do it.”

“And she has magic?”

“Yeah.”

“But you’re from the land without magic?” How could she know that? “You’re wearing jeans and a factory-made jacket, kid. Not too hard to figure out where you’re from.”

“My family is complicated. My sister and I were born in a place with magic, but we kind of jump around.”

“Wasn’t aware that was something people did.”

“Well, our dad is a pirate. Never likes to stay in one place.”

“So that’s why she was dressed like that.”

“She likes to think it’s a good look.”

“You don’t?”

“Just cause our dad was once a pirate doesn’t mean we should be. Our mom’s side is full of noble and kind people. The kind that are born to lead and know how to think things through, let our feelings lead us instead of cloud our judgement. I wish she would just think like them more often.”

“Your mom was of noble decent?” Of course, his Grandma would latch onto that.

“My mom’s technically a princess but she wouldn’t be caught dead actually taking on the title.”

“Never heard of a pirate marrying a princess. Feel like that story might make it around.”

“Yeah! What type of king would allow their daughter to marry a pirate?” Oh, the irony.

“Can we not talk about my family.”

“Sorry kid, it must be hard being separated from them. Especially not knowing where your sister is.”

“I do know where she is. She’s on her way to find miste- Rumplestiltskin. If she helps him off the island he will hopefully help us find a way back to our realm.”

“You seem a little young to be portal hopping by yourselves.”

“We’re seventeen we’re fine it’s just, this was a special portal. She was trying to find a way back to her best friend, Leah. They’ve been inseparable since we were twelve, but a few months ago a villain came and messed with everyone’s happy endings and she went missing. The portal was supposed to help her save her, but I messed with it which means I’m getting scolded by my sister for trying to help her as well as my parents for letting her even try it when we get back and my entire plans of going to find myself and roadtripping with my best friend after highschool is getting thrown out the window because my stupid sister doesn’t know how to handle things like a sane person!” He emphasized his final point by kicking a rock off the path. Just before making it back to the campsite.

“Okay! We’re gonna let you cool off. Regina and I’ll get started on the fire.”

He watched his mom walk off with his aunt and just observed his family. They were all so different, not just in looks but in the way they act around each other. He hasn’t seen his dad dressed like that since Cas insisted one Halloween that everyone dress like pirates. His mom was indifferent towards him and his grandpa kept sending him scathing looks. It was hard to think of his family so separated from one another.

He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to make sure everything happens the same way as he’s been told and make sure he finds his sister again.


	3. Cages and Caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is captured and the gang finds out Neal is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -*- Indicates the end of a dream or flash back. -/- Indicates a POV switch.

She was blindfolded, being led towards the sea. She could smell the air get saltier feel it get cooler.

“Come on, where are you taking me?”

“Your sense of direction that bad?” She scoffed at that. “I thought I taught you better than that.”

“Well, the air is getting saltier which means we’re headed towards the sea, but there isn’t any sand, and we moved from concrete to wood a while back, so I’m assuming we’re at the docks?”

“I guess I did teach you better.”

“Come on dad, what’s going on? Why are you taking me to the docks?”

“Watch your step. Now you can take off your blindfold.” She took it off and took a look around to see them aboard the Jolly Roger.

“We’re on your ship? Why did you need to blindfold me for this?”

“It’s not my ship. It’s yours.”

“What? Dad!”

“You’re sixteen now. You know this ship like the back of your hand. You deserve her.”

“No, dad it’s too much. I can’t take the Jolly. I don’t deserve her.”

“Now I’m not gonna let you go traversing the realms like Henry, but you’re allowed to sail her on these waters. Maybe Henry will take you to a different realm over the summer let you get your bearings.”

“Oh my god. This isn’t real!”

“It very much is. I haven’t been able to give her as much care lately and it’s time for me to retire and hand off the reins.” She ran into his arms and gave him a bone crushing hug. “Now if you don’t treat her right or lose her to someone you’re in for a world of hurt.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

-*-

She opened her eyes to see she was in a dark cave. Her head was pounding and her eyes were having trouble adjusting to the dark light. She tried to use her magic to start a fire but it wasn’t sparking. She tried to stand up but hit her head on something “Ow!”

“You’re locked up.” She squinted to see a man curled up in a cage next to her. She looked around to see she was in a cage herself. Fuck how did she get here. She tried to use her magic again to try and let her out. “Magic won’t work here.”

“I can see that thanks. Where are we?”

“Echo cave.” If they’re in echo cave that means that’s henry’s dad which just made this a lot more complicated. She did not need this right now. “You must have pissed off pan.”

“More like showed up at a bad time. So, Echo Cave, we just need to confess our deepest darkest secret right?”

“Nope that’s up to our rescuers.”

“Fuck.”

“Neal Cassidy. I’d shake your hand but as you can see.” Neal. Henry’s father. Her brother’s dead dad. Great. If she’s not careful she could let something slip. She can’t have anyone finding out who she or Cal is.

“Right. Uh,” Telling him her actual name seems weird, meeting the guy you were named after and not being able to let him know seems weird. “Cassandra. You can call me Cas.”

“Okay. Cas. What happened to you to end up in here.”

“My brother’s an idiot that thinks I can’t do anything myself without getting killed.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’m thinking I’m just here to be out of the way and you are just here to distract the little gang.”

“You ran into them?”

“Pretty sure my brother is with them right now. And I have faith you’ll be seeing them soon.”

-/-

Neal’s alive. He knew that he’d heard the story. He doesn’t actually die for another year. Yet when the group finds out it’s still a little unnerving. Henry’s dad is alive and unless he wants to mess up the future he can’t do anything to alter the timeline. Which means no interfering, even when his aunt Regina decides to leave them to find Henry, even when he knows that he’s going to have to watch his mom deal with her first love while being completely indifferent to his dad.

That’s when he thinks of something that he hadn’t even thought about yet. Had his parents kissed. His dad realized he loved her on this adventure because of that kiss. He fought for her because of it. If he had messed it up, if that kiss hasn’t happened yet he might have already completely ruined the future, erased himself from existence. Isn’t that a fun crisis to have to deal with?

“You okay, Cal.” His Grandpa, David, he needed to start calling them that in his head or he would slip up, started to step in line with him.

“Yeah just thinking.” He loved his grandpa, he always had the best advice, always knew how to keep him entertained as a kid. Now, he didn’t exactly know how to interact with him. With any of them really. If this were the correct time he probably would have just laid it all out on the table. Let his entire family know how he was feeling. Now, in a time before he existed, a time before time travel spells, and before pirates married princesses. They’d probably think he was crazy.

“You miss your sister?”

“Yeah.” In actuality he’s almost relishing in the time away from her. She was always volatile. Let her emotions rule over her yet wouldn’t let anyone know how she was feeling. He knew she could handle herself. In all honesty he was worried for anyone that crossed her right now. That’s why he wasn’t missing her, because he rarely has time where he isn’t worried about her. How she is dealing with Leah missing, whether or not she started a fire at school because she got into too heated of an argument with her English teacher. He felt like he was constantly trailing behind her making sure to clean up her messes. Right now, this situation was just as much his fault as hers, he knew falling through a portal with no idea where to go was dangerous, but he thought his sister was in trouble. As much as he wished he could blame it all on her and her idiotic plan he knew better than to jump in after her.

“Tell me about her. It can help.”

“I don’t know. Sometimes I can barely believe we’re related. We grew up with the same stories were taught the same things and yet we just think so different. It’s like we aren’t even from the same planet sometimes.” He looks up towards his parents who are walking a few feet in front of him. “I think she also understands my parents a little better, or the other way around.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Before my parents got together they were very closed off people apparently. Didn’t trust or love easily, my father was constantly seeking revenge and my mom had her heart broken a few too many times. Now they’re amazing, they wear their hearts on their sleeve. Looking at them, in love and happy, you would never believe that they used to be that way. I guess my sister just gets that better. I don’t think she’s nearly as closed off as they used to be, but she has walls that I’ve never had. I don’t know.”

“You seem like a good kid, maybe she just needs a little more guidance than you.”

“Yeah. Maybe she does.” Too bad she doesn’t seem to want it.

-/-

He’s watching the girl in the cage to the left of him. She’s strange, she’s dresses oddly. Almost a mix of the enchanted forest and the realm without magic. She has a sword on her back and daggers and a satchel strapped to her hip. She hasn’t said anything since he tried to ask her about Emma and Henry. Claiming she knows nothing. She’s been reading a book, but it’s too dark and too far away for him to tall what.

She’s confusing. He noticed a slight accent in her voice when she talked that he wasn’t familiar with in either realm, so maybe she wasn’t from either.

“So,” She hums in response. “Where are you from?”

“Nowhere.”

“Everyone’s from somewhere.”

“Okay, where are you from?”

“I asked you first.”

“Aren’t you childish.”

“Look I’m just trying to make conversation. Make the best out of a bad situation.”

“Yes, and I’m trying to read. So.”

“You have an accent?”

“My dad does. As well as a lot of people from my childhood. Guess I picked it up a bit. Never noticed if I did.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen. Now are we done with the questioning.”

“Isn’t that a little young?”

“Isn’t this an entire realm ruled by preteens?”

“Right.”

“Look, here’s all you’re gonna get out of me until we get out of here. My name is Cas, I’m seventeen, I have magic, a twin brother, and I like to read in silence. So, if you could?”

“Sorry if I wasn’t prepared for a kidnapping like you were.”

“Maybe you should think ahead.”

Okay so not the nicest person to be locked in solitude with. He just wants someone to tell him what’s going on with his family, someone to talk to.

-/-

There was a very small chance that Neal was alive, and though she hated herself for it, she almost hoped that it wasn’t true. That she wouldn’t have to deal with all the feelings that he brought up. She told him she loved him, and it was true, but he also brought up feelings of betrayal and abandonment that she had started to move on from.

She had a family now, parents that loved her, a son that was counting on her. She couldn’t be dealing with what she felt for him while her son was out there, but if Neal _was_ alive she didn’t just owe it to him, but to henry to find him. So, they decided to head to Echo cave, see if he’s there. Save him.

It also gave her an excuse to not dwell on Hook. A pirate who has been flirting with her since day one. Most likely sees her as a conquest, and now because of a minor lapse in judgement she knows is an excellent kisser. It’s not like she can ignore the fact that he keeps looking at her, well she can it’s just hard to.

Then there was Cal who was cagey. All the information he’s given them is half baked or half truths and she’s caught him on more than one occasion staring at not only her but Hook in a weird way. She’s starting to regret trusting him so easily. If she was wrong, if her superpower was off and he was lying about not being a lost boy they might be completely fucked, but something about him made her want to trust him. Which she should’ve taken as a warning.

She’s heard some of his conversation with David, and she can understand where he’s coming from, not understanding your family, David and Mary Margaret are extremely optimistic, happy, trusting people, and she’s never been too good at that. Everything she’s ever known has taught her to be exactly the opposite. She often wonders how she would feel if things were different, if she were raised in the enchanted forest, would she be so closed off? So scared of trusting people? She doubts she would, but she can’t think of herself any other way.

Thinking of how things might’ve ended differently her mind wanders back to Neal. Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin’s son. That was a shock. Her first love, the father of her son, ended up being from the same place she was, and left her because of it. Because she had a destiny to fulfill. Who knows what would have happened if Pinocchio had decided to stay out of her life like he had been since she was just a couple months old? Would they be happy living in Tallahassee or somewhere in Canada? Raising Henry together, maybe even married? Probably not. With her luck things would have crashed and burned, they would have ended up hating each other, and Henry would be broken just like they were. Maybe it was a good thing he left, Henry wasn’t hurt and now has more family than she could’ve ever imagined. He deserves that.

“Penny for your thoughts?” She looked over to see her mom having replaced Hook at her side.

“It’s nothing.” Her Mom doesn’t know the whole story when it comes to Neal, just bits and pieces, and she doesn’t want to worry her, diminish her mom’s hope that he’s her true love.

“You’ve had a contemplative look on your face since I moved up here, something’s troubling you.”

“What do you think of Cal?”

“Seems like a nice enough kid, why? You don’t trust him?”

“It’s not that. It’s just,” She takes a breath and tries to gather her thoughts. “Have you noticed that he doesn’t really answer our questions, he gives half truths or dances around it. He’s not even actively looking for his sister, or trying to leave, send a signal to her so she knows where he is. It just doesn’t seem right.”

“I thought you said you believed him. You used your superpower.”

“It’s not a superpower, I’m just perceptive. I know peoples tells. I don’t know, something just seems off about him.”

“You just have to have faith in yourself sweetheart, trust your original judgement, don’t worry until there’s something to worry about.”

How could she be related to these people that are so trusting, believe in people who have done nothing to gain it. She looks back at the kid and sees him looking down, his face is hidden in shadow, his stance is strong, but his hands are in his pockets, he looks disheartened. He’s walking next to Hook now and he just looks sad. Maybe she’s unfairly judging him, but she knows something isn’t right with him.

-/-

She’s been reading her parents story, specifically the neverland chapter, if she knows the story inside and out she can do everything in her power to make sure her and her brother’s presence won’t affect anything in the future. She can tell she’s being rude to Neal, he’s just bored and needs someone to talk to, but she can’t focus on that. If she lets something slip it could completely change the future course of events and that’s not something she needs right now. Right now, she needs to know the events that happened in neverland backwards and forwards. If she were to assume that her and her brother haven’t changed the timeline much her family should be on their way to getting Neal and subsequentially her, but if they have changed the timeline she could be stuck here for who knows how long. Her thoughts were broken by a persistent clanging sound.

She looked up to see Neal throwing rocks out of his cage and watching them hit the ground.

“Can you stop?” She was never very fond of him in the stories she’s heard, she’s knows how he left her mom in prison and broke her heart making her unwilling to trust people. She never understood why she or her uncle were named after him, he’s not honorable, he’s a dick. So, maybe her rudeness is a little in part to that, but he’s also just getting on her nerves.

“Just trying to find entertainment.”

“Fine.” She closes her book and looks over to him. “You can talk about something.”

“You said you saw the group looking for Henry?”

“For like two seconds, I already told you.”

“Okay. How about you tell me why you’re here. I know why I am and Emma and her family. But people don’t normally just come to neverland for vacation.”

“I opened a portal, and my brother jumped in after me, that threw us off course and we landed here.”

“And you just left him with a bunch of strangers?”

“Cal can handle himself. Besides, he doesn’t have magic, having him around when I was trying to find a way off this island would’ve been more of annoyance than anything.”

“I don’t trust people with magic.”

“I’d imagine you wouldn’t, Baelfire.” She might be playing with fire here, but she suspects it’ll be easier to call him what he dad’s always called him than Neal. Neal to her is her uncle, Neal to her is the dead guy that knocked up her mom, Neal to her is not this thirty something year old guy that she’s locked in a cave with.

“How do you know that name?”

“I’ve been around. I know your story, Peter Pan’s, Emma’s. I’ve been to many different realms, met lots of different people, heard lots of different stories.”

“How did you know he’s me.”

“Well, you didn’t choose the best cover name, Jack Kerouac.”

“That still doesn’t answer my question, that just means you know I was lying.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yeah I want to-“ He paused in the middle of the sentence and she knew exactly why. She followed his line of sight towards the people speaking on the ledge at the entrance of the cave, they were far away, but easy enough to distinguish.

Her family was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me know what you think. I'm thinking I'll start each chapter with a memory from Cal or Cas's perspective just for insight into their lives. If you have any questions feel free to ask and I try to respond to as many comments as possible.


	4. Secrets and revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay had a little writers block sorry bout that will start updating regularly again. This chapter doesn't do a lot in the way of plot.

“Come on, Cal! Get up!” Cal woke up to the sight of his sister in the dark tugging at his blankets and screaming in his ear.

“Go back to bed, Cas.” He pulled the covers back over his eyes and mumbled. “Mom’s gonna yell at you if she sees you up.”

“But I got Henry’s book!” He peaked an eye out of his covers to see she did have their older brother’s book. Henry was the author, which meant he got to write stories and go on adventure’s, but their parents thought that he and Cas were too young, being only six, to read the books on their own. So, they got short renditions as bedtime stories.

He never cared too much about that, his parents still read to him and he got most of the story anyways. Of course, he wondered, but he knew he’d know eventually. His sister didn’t see it that way, she wanted to know every gory detail and got upset when she could tell they were skipping over parts.

“Cas! We can’t just go around stealing Henry’s things.” By now he was fully awake and sitting up.

“Come on! Aren’t you curious?”

He looked down at the large book his sister was holding. Of course he was curious, but it was against the rules. He looked back up at his sister’s eager face. “Fine.” He relented and moved over so his sister could get in bed with him. She pulled the covers over their head and started to read only by the light of a flashlight.

The next morning their parents found them curled up in bed together the book pushed to the floor and them in a peaceful sleep.

-*-

Cal had been avoiding his parents since he had joined the group, so when his dad, Hook, took David’s place beside him he got a little nervous. He’s never been good at lying to his parents, even when it was important.

“Hello, Lad.”

“Hey.”

“So, your father’s a pirate.” He nodded. “And your mother’s a princess.” He nodded again. “How does that work?”

“Things are a little different with my family. My mom got separated from her family when she was really young, she didn’t know she was a princess for most of her life. When she did find them, she wasn’t prepared to take over the role of princess, and her parents understood, didn’t force her to follow royal customs.”

“Hmm.” Hook looked up ahead in wonder at Emma.

“Why do you ask?” He knew exactly why he was asking, by this point his dad had already developed real feelings for his mom kiss or not, he just needed to know if they had kissed. If his dad was already falling for her because of it. “Is it cause of Emma?” He pushed more.

“What? Where would you get that idea?”

“Just, she’s a princess right? And you’re, well, _Captain Hook._ You also kind of look at her like she hung the moon. So, I just assumed you two were, you know, and my parents story gave you hope?” Maybe he could lie to his parents better than he thought.

“You’re delusional, a woman like her would never go for a man like me.” Hook’s tone was sad and defeated, but he didn’t let it show in his posture or his gait. He was putting on a front for some reason.

“Oh.” So, maybe the kiss hadn’t happened, maybe his father was giving up hope. He couldn’t have that. “Maybe you’re wrong. Maybe you just need to prove to her that you’re worth it.”

Hook just turned to stare at him, but he kept his head down.

-/-

The lad was observant. He had picked up on things he thought he was hiding well. He had been keeping a close eye on him since he showed up. He didn’t seem to have any nefarious ideas, wasn’t contesting to any of their ideas or plans, but something peaked Killian’s interest. There was something familiar about him, he definitely kept to himself. Other than the small rant he had after his sister left him he only ever spoke when spoken to and tried not to impose in any way.

There were other things he’d picked up on, such as his speech patterns. It was obvious he had the same accent as Swan and her family, but every once in a while he would pick up on a word or phrase that was said with an accent similar to his own, especially when he got angry or frustrated. He worried his lip in the same way he did when he got nervous, and though he tried not to he swore like a sailor when he got frustrated. He found the kid endearing. He could tell he tried to be as noble as possible. Probably has the values of his grandparents rather than his parents, who from what he could tell were not exactly royal material. It made him wonder.

“So, do you and your sister hold royal titles?”

“Not exactly, technically we still are prince and princess, but my parents didn’t want us to feel obligated to live a royal lifestyle, we were raised like any other kids. Except for the splitting time between realms thing.”

Before he could engage him any more Emma called back from the front of the group.

“Hey, is that the cave?”

Sure enough, when he looked forward there was Echo Cave. Here was the moment of truth, whether Neal was alive. Whether he would have the chance to fight for Emma.

-/-

There were two cages stuck on a rock in the middle of the cavern but no way to get to them. This wasn’t right. As far as Cal was aware Neal had been the only person in Echo Cave. He looked at each cage and noticed one was a girl with a red jacket. Cas’s red jacket. Which means… “CAS!?” He yelled just as Neal called out for Emma.

“That’s your sister?” Hook asked. “Why is she here?”

“I don’t know. How do we get over there?”

“We need to tell our deepest secrets, something we’d never admitted before.” Everyone looked at Hook expectantly. “Guess I have the honor of going first. Okay, well, I kissed Emma!” Cal let out a breath. One less thing to worry about. David was seething beside him.

“You did what?!” Mary-Margaret moved to placate him while Emma just stood looking shocked. Still nothing happened of notice to the cave.

“I already told Mary-Margaret so it’s technically not a secret, and besides how is that your darkest secret?”

Hook let out a hefty sigh. “It’s not the kiss itself. It’s what the kiss revealed.” Cal started to tune out the group beside him and watched the cages in the middle of the cave. How had she gotten herself here? How was this going to change things.

He braced himself as the first earthquake brought forth the rocks that would let them get to the cages and started to rack his brain for something he wouldn’t tell anyone. Before he knew it the bridge had completely formed, and his mom was running to Neal’s cage. He quickly followed and ran to greet his sister.

“Sup.”

“Sup? Sup! How the hell did you get here?”

“Apparently Peter Pan doesn’t like me that much.”

“Did you get to Go-“ He looked over to see the proximity to the others, to see his mom hacking away at the cage with her machete. “Rumplestiltskin?”

“No. I don’t think Pan’s gonna like it very much if I continue to try as well.”

“So, we’re at square one?”

“Yup, at least until we get off this island. So, what’s your deepest darkest secret Cal?”

He took a deep breath and gave her an irritated look. She just quirked her eyebrow in retaliation. He looked down and blurted it out. “I miss you.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m right here.” The irritated look made its way back to his face. “Oh, come on, that can’t be your biggest secret I’ve only been gone like two days.”

“No I mean,” He snuck a peak over at his mom and back to the ledge to see his dad. “Ever since we were kids we were inseparable. I mean sure I had friends, but we always came to each other for everything, and then Leah showed up and our dynamic changed. If we were kids you would have come to me with this plan, and I would’ve helped, but you closed yourself off and decided to deal with everything alone.”

“So, you’re jealous of Ally? Why, I mean you have Gideon. You always would ditch me to hang out with him so why would me having Ally mean anything?”

“It’s not the same. Sure, I can go to Gideon for things, but you’re my sister. We shared a womb I miss knowing everything going on with you.” The cage opened and Cas leapt onto him.

“You’re such a sap you know that?” She said while scruffing up his hair.

“Stop it!”

“I miss you too.” She pulled him into a hug. “I’ll keep it in mind that you want to have more adventures with me.”

“Oh, shut up!”

“Come on.” He put an arm over her shoulder and she tried to put hers around his but was too short. They walked over to the other cage as Neal was getting out.

“You must be Cas. I’m Emma.” Emma held out her hand for Cas to shake but she just stared at the hand like it was gonna bite her. Emma looked over to Cal. “Is she normally like this?”

“She’s not used to human interaction.”

“Hey!” She slapped his side. “Yeah, I’m Cas, sorry.” She shook her hand and then turned to Neal to shake his.

-/-

They got out of the cave and were walking back to camp. Cas was watching her parents intently. Her mom looked uncomfortable and had a slightly defensive stance and was caught between both her dad and Neal.

“You okay there Ducky?” Cal had been walking on her left and must have noticed her taught expression.

“Don’t call me that.” She replied not liking her childhood nickname.

“It’s weird right? Them being so distant, closed off.” She caught him looking down at her. “Makes me get why you’re the way you are.”

“Shut up!”

“Everything okay back there?” Emma called back.

“Yup, Perfectly fine!”

“Do they always sandwich you in like this?” She asked Cal once Emma turned back around. The formation had been them in the middle Mary Margaret and David in back and the rest up front.

“Yeah, they move around, but they’re trying to make sure we don’t bolt and tell all their secrets to Pan.”

“Piece of shit. As if I’d tell him anything.”

“What’d you do to piss him off so much anyway?”

“Exist.” Cal gave her a disbelieving stare. “What? I did nothing. I was trying to do a locator spell and he was all. ‘Oh well I can’t have a powerful sorceress finding another powerful magic user cause _everyone’s_ out to get me’ Like I’m just trying to get home.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah.”

They continued on like that for a while until it started getting dark and they made camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will almost entirely be flashbacks, insight into their lives. Please comment! They encourage me to write and it's also just nice to hear what you guys have to say.


End file.
